


notice me too

by lamebtch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamebtch/pseuds/lamebtch
Summary: Honestly we need more Taeil x Winwin moments of Yuta x Winwin





	notice me too

_"Winwin, I love you." Yuta public announces on National TV; proudly smiling._

 

_Sicheng just smiles awkwardly but gives an "I love you too."_

 

_As a response since he thought; 'Yuta deserves it'._

 

_Of course Taeil was surprised by the sudden strange confession but he knew that he should have sat next to Sicheng as well_

 

_Taeil nor Yuta was Sicheng's boyfriend but they sure hell act like it_

 

_They both were smitten for the Chinese male._

 

_"Winwinah.." Taeil whines out, dragging himself into the younger's dorm room_

 

_Pushing open the door only to witness Yuta with Sicheng._

 

_Yuta was playing with the younger; Sicheng wasn't paying attention at all but he didn't seem to mind Yuta's presents._

 

_Taeil found it cute though the small pout on his lips didn't seem to show that._

 

_"Winwinah.." Taeil repeats again, plopping himself on the edge of the Sicheng's bed_

 

_"Mmm.." Sicheng hums a response which was 'I'm listening' in Winwin language._

 

_Taeil came closer to the male, ignoring the pouty Yuta and giving a serious look to the younger_

 

_Sicheng looks up from his phone screen, taking note of Taeil's serious face._

 

_A few seconds past till Taeil shoots out a figure heart in front of Sicheng's face_

 

_"I love you." Taeil says and Sicheng didn't seem bothered by it_

 

_Yuta laughs at the younger's reaction towards the older_

 

_Taeil gives Yuta a look before pouting and looking at Sicheng_

 

_"So mean." Taeil mumbles out, Sicheng smiles and shakes his head_

 

_Giving no response but taking hold of Taeil's hand and giving a small squeeze_

 

_Which in Winwin language is 'Me too.'_

 

_That was enough of a response to Taeil._

 

 


End file.
